eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:Characters
This page lists all major characters of the game, both playable and non-playable. for a list of playable generals, see Madou Koukaku:Units. !!!! WORK IN PROGRESS !!!! 'Melkia Empire -East Capital Centakus-' Main Character's Province Weissheit Zerinder(Weiss) ((ヴァイスハイト・ツェリンダー （ヴァイス）) ''' General who led the army under the prime minister Olfan. He was sent with troops to recapture territory lost to enemy - Melkia East Capital Centakus. Skilled in seducation and suavity, yet honest and strong, such are his seemingly contradictory traits. Weiss is the bastard child that was born in the lineage between a servant and the former emperor, and became an exceptionally strong person both in mind and body, aspiring to one day be among the elites of the empire so as to stop being looked down on the rest of the aristocrats of Melkia as the "stain of royalty". '''Liselle L'ourson (リセル・ルルソン) Only daughter of Olfan, she joined up with Weiss as his aide. Both are about same age. She possesses a rare skill called "Total Recall" which lets her retain perfect memory of anything she has ever seen and heard without forgetting it. However, because of this Liselle continues to have the painful memories of her mother's demise at an early age, and had emotionally isolated herself. She eventually opened up thanks to the kind treatment of Weissheit, and now has her mind set to walk alongside him. Aru (アル) Aru is a mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of "Magical Skilled Shells" (Madou Koukaku). She has very sparse emotions and always thinks and acts logically. Out of the four months that exist she represents and takes name after the Moon Goddess Arutanu, governing the "Moon of Darkness". She joins Weiss under certain circumstances, and decides to learn and remember his actions and ideas which come together as his personality. 'Melkia Empire' メルキア帝国 -Magical-Tech Weapon Nation- Jiltania Viz Merkiana (ジルタニア・フィズ・メルキアーナ) Present emperor governing the Empire of Melkia, and half-brother of Weissheit. In order to bring further prosperity to his country Jiltania expands his territory. He takes it as essential to promote development and reaserch - he belives the ultimate magic weapon is absolute power. Governs in a radical way, he will even use prohibited art and magic that lead to major incidents in the middle of research. Eifelia Prada (Eida) (エイフェリア・プラダ （エイダ）) The Marshal who governs Western Capital Burnie. Granddaughter of the famous Veluroka Prada (from Battle Goddess Zero) - person who has revived the country by the magic art. She looks very young because of her dwarven lineage, her actual age is older. While promoting the development of technology by magic, and building a friendly relationship with other countries, using diplomacy, her presence is also referred as the pillar of Melkia. Lune (リューン) Lune is mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of Magical Skilled Shells. Helps her master Eifelia, who rules over the Western Capital Burnie, they have relationship as if they were real sisters. Out of the four months that exist she represents and gets her name from the Blue Moon Goddess Ryushion governing over "Blue Moon". Olfan Zairud (オルファン・ザイルード) ' Marshal governing over Melkia South Capital Dinasty as well as the prime minister of the empire. Has a clear mind and unwavering belief, in order to achieve his purpose, he is ready to do anything necessary to reach his goal. He is searching for a feasible and perfect alternative to magical weapons, one that will not have their limitations and will not change over the course of time. He is also the mentor of Weissheit, and father of Liesel. '''Nafqa (ナフカ) ' Nafqa is mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of the "Magical Skilled Shells" (Madou Koukaku). She continues to work as the aide of Olfan Zairud and secretly is in love with him. Out of the four months that exist she represents and takes name of the Mirror Moon Goddess Nafqas governing over "Mirror Moon". 'Garmus Grizzler (ガルムス・グリズラー) ' Marshal governing the territory of North Capital Kisara. Garmus is an old veteran who has long ruled the region and is called the toughest warrior of the empire, and has come to be known as the "Demon Lord" with respect and awe. Garmus watch the trends of other field marshals, standing neutral himself. 'Bell (ベル) ' Bell is mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of the "Magical Skilled Shells" (Madou Koukaku). She seems rational but seeks contact with marshal of North Capital Kisara - Garmus, while embracing the unconditional affection for him. Out of the four months that exist she represents and takes name of the Red Moon Goddess Belura governing over "Red Moon". '''Yun・Gasoru Union Industrial Nation Gulandross Vasgan (ギュランドロス・ヴァスガン (Gyurandorosu Vasugan)) ' Gulandross became the ruler of Yun Gasoru Union several years ago. From that time he began to attack Melkia way more than ever before, believing it will give him victory. Since there is also a the same possibility of defeat, Gulandross is referred to as "Foolish King". But due to his diehard hedonism and strong belief, that country's development is king's duty, he continues to encourage people and they believe in flashy victory with enthusiasm. '''Ruinn Sacculi (ルイーネ・サーキュリー (Ruine Sakyuri)) ' One of the Yun Gasoru Union Three Musketeers. She came up with a way to counter Melkia, responsible with internal affairs and diplomacy Ruinn is very skilled in art of conversation and uses her clever smile without fail. She is also childhood friend of Gualandross. Ruinn finds her enjoyment in living for king and is trying to grant him his wish. 'Elmina Ekusu (エルミナ・エクス) ' One of the Yun Gasoru Union Three Musketeers. Elmina was put in charge of the military service and ordered to develop heavy industry. Her task is to manufacture large quantities of new weapons to be sure that military will not lack them. Elmina is noble from aristocratic faction that withdrew from the kingdom Melkia. Their descendants do all what's in their power to respect the will of their ancestors in order to stop Melkia. 'Patirna Shinku (Patty) (パティルナ・シンク （パティ）) ' One of the Yun Gasoru Union Three Musketeers. Patrina uses intuition rather than head to see through enemy. その対処方を導きだす戦の申し子で、戦況を変える切り札として行動する。 ''With tactics taken care of by Ruinn, and weapons made by Elmina, she fights in order to bring victory to Yun Gasoru Union with her own arms. 'Annarotte Kingdom Margireta Sirios (マルギレッタ・シリオス) 'Princess of Annarorze '''Li Anes (リ・アネス) '''Annarorze 3rd Army General '''Faith (フェイス (Feisu)) '''Annarorze Mercenary Troop Leader 'Zafuha Tribe Nation Alphimia Zara (アルフィミア・ザラ) ' '''Neneka Harness (ネネカ・ハーネス) ' '''Ranahaim Kingdom Magic City Nation Kreis Lill Ranaheim (クライス・リル・ラナハイム) ' '''Lacrille Seicrass (ラクリール・セイクラス ) ' 'Feruano Lir Ranahaimu (フェルアノ・リル・ラナハイム) ' '''Dragon Tribe One of the many tribe Ayr Cial (エア・シアル) ' 'Erendamell エレン・ダ・メイル (Erun-Da-Meiru) One of the many tribe Elfaticia Nouget (エルファティシア・ノウゲート) ' '''Meimei Anderstake (メイメイ・アンダステーク) ' '''Dwam Nill Dalmagna Dora (ダルマグナ・ドーラ) ' '''Zalmagus Gran (ザルマグス・グラン) ' '''Principality of Rumollne Corona Frizini (コロナ・フリジーニ) ''' Coneria Mountain Village Girl '''Gilch Securion (ギルク・セクリオン) '''Wandering Hero '''